There exist many different systems for the interlocking of components of a wear assembly. The disassembly of such wear assemblies tends to be a tedious and difficult task and users are seeking better and more efficient disassembly processes which do not involve a hammer to effect the disassembly by the knocking out of components.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.